Bella caught between two vampires
by skye-rose.daydreamer
Summary: Set during the 1st week of school-During the time Edward disappears because he can’t possibly stand being around Bella.Not in his entire time of existance had he seen this coming from Bella!Overtime, Bella finds herself caught between the love of 2 vamps.


_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Twilight respectively belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Edward is so near his prey.

Crouching underneath some bushes he focused in on the golden mountain lion. His muscles tensed, just about to spring upon it.

But suddenly the prey twitched then stiffly fell to the ground. As if it had been frozen.

A small cloaked figure scuttled out from another big bush. Pulling out a small, ornate knife the figure slit the mountain lion's throat. Edward's eyes darkened, throat burning. Who was this stupid human stealing his meal?! Only his years of practice under Carlisle restrained him from attacking the human right now - but still, he was trembling. His hunger for the lion had transferred to the human standing in the clearing.  
Edward wondered in the back of his mind why it was so strong, he could usually calm himself down within seconds with humans but this was taking too long. Dismissing the incredible thirst and the shakiness as being due to the fact his prey got hunted by a human, he didn't think much about it.

The figure held out its hand mid-air, whispered something inaudible and within a millisecond a large plastic pouch appeared in its hand. It tilted the neck so that the blood flowed into the pouch. When that pouch was full, another one appeared in its hand, this process was repeated until the animal was bone dry. Satisfied the human stood up. Drawing back its hood she gave a disgusted sigh "Ugh! Bloody vampires!"

Edward's body froze over. Did she just say what he thought he had heard? How did she know he was here?  
It was only now that he realised there was only his own voice in his head. There was only one person immune to his mind-reading. But no, it could not be. Yet, the thought of her, her and her scent, her and her blank mind, the possibility that it could be her, alone in this dark forest made him feel sick.

'After all the efforts so far to avoid her and save her life...I can't,' Edward thought thinking about the disappointment he'd be to himself and his family.

His eyes widened as the animal's body just disappeared into thin air as she motioned her hand over it.

What the hell is this! He thought frantically, rubbing his eyes as if he was trying to wipe away whatever this trickery was.

'Perhaps, this is not Bella,' his thought was more of a desperate prayer than a mere notion.

"Tristan!" she called. She turned around to look for this Tristan.

Edward's mind began to spin. It actually was Bella Swan - Isabella Swan, his tormentor! The reason he was hiding out in the forest and at Denali for the last couple of days.

A half naked body staggered forward into the clearing. It was obvious he was a vampire. His eyes were the coal black of hunger and his skin glittered but for some reason he was sweating. Edward shook his head, it wasn't possible – how can a vampire sweat? And why did he look so pained?

"Oh Tristan, I'm sorry it took so long! I first saw a burrowful of rabbits but then heard this little beast and thought it would be better for you. But seriously, you really ought to take some human blood. I know you're dying. I'm not blind you know. I can see the blackness inside you spreading. I know how you feel about me using my Gift in your presence but maybe you should let me try and heal you. You never know, it might work. Anyways, just drink this"

"I'm not thirsty" he rasped, weakly slapping her hand and the blood-filled pouch away.

"Stop it," bella snapped, "just take it!"

Shaking his head, Tristan collapsed.

Without thinking, Bella slit her wrist and brought it upon Tristan's lips.

Edward couldn't hold it in any longer – the scent of her blood filled the air as thickly as mud. He crashed out into the clearing. Startled, Bella whipped her head around – "You!"

Edward, incapable of thinking, snarled and lunged foward. Or at least tried to. Finding that he couldn't twitch a finger, his rationale started to return...

"I,I...you, him...but –" Whilst Edward stood there frozen and stammering, Bella quickly retracted her wrist and put a plastic pouch in its place.

Glancing at Edward's coal-black eyes, she hastened to heal her small wound.

Standing up abruptly she turned to face Edward squarely, "Look, no time for explanations. I've heard your 'father' is a doctor. Take him where he is. I'll follow once I've tidied up a bit"

"But-" Edward hesitated.

"Now. Please," Bella stared impatiently at him.

Then it hit her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll lift the spell. There you can move now"

He took a step towards them. Then he stopped, as if he was afraid to come any closer.

Bella snapped, "Look, if you don't want to help then fine. I'll take him to Dr. Carlisle myself"

Edward, being the gentleman he was couldn't bear to see a lady carry a man all the way to his house.

"No! I'm sorry. Here let me" Edward flitted over in an instant and lifted the man up and over his shoulders. Deciding that he had seen enough to not ask whether she could keep up or not, he zipped off.

Bella looked around cautiously in case there were more witnesses in the forest to discover her secret. Satisfied there was nothing more than insects and animals in the darkness she whispered quietly under her breath. Her top was suddenly spotless, not a trace of dirt or blood on that blue piece of silk blouse. The mess on the ground and the empty plastic bags had disappeared too.

Closing her eyes she thought of Tristan and Edward.

And just like that, she had apparated into a kitchen full of vampires looking down at a body, before banging into a rack of pans.

* * *


End file.
